Mudkipz
by dietbagels
Summary: Axel herd that Roxas lykes Mudkipz.


1"**So. I herd u liek Mudkipz."**

The very first story posted on diet bagels. for those of you to lazy to read the profile page this is a joint account between Espera and the.Mormon.Nobody. We wrote this story cuz Mudkips are just cool like that. XD

**Disclaimer:** We don't own deep breath mudkipsharrypotterkingdomheartspokemonstarwarsduckscedarrapidsoranythingelseyoumightrecognize! ((and for those of you to lazy to add your own spaces and commas we don't own mudkips, Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Star Wars, Ducks, Cedar Rapids, or anything else you might recognize!))

On with the story!!111!!

"So. I herd u liek Mudkipz"

Roxas looked up from his novel at the rude intrusion of the annoyance. "Mudkips Axel? What the hell IS a mudkip anyway? And from the way you said it I doubt any of those words were spelled right."

Axel looked affronted, "Mudkip. The mudfish Pokemon. Mudkip uses the sensitive radar receptors on its head fin to tell what's going on around it. In a pinch it can brandish enough power to crush rock. Got it memorized?"

Roxas just blinked at Axel before he turned back to the book he had been reading. Harry and Ron were just about to go into the Forbidden Forest.

Axel furrowed what little eyebrows he had at Roxas' book. He was being ignored! He slunk around until he was standing right next to Roxas. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a piece of paper and placed it on the page Roxas was currently turned to.

"Is that what I think it is, Axel?" Roxas said with a bit of annoyance.

"Mudkip!" Axel replied in a high pitched and scarily accurate Mudkip voice.

"Axel. Get that _thing_ out of my book or I'll get Demyx to flood your room."

Once again Axel just blinked, "Flooded?"

"Yes, Flooded. Ya kno like remember how Marluxia's room was when Larxene watered his flowers to much. Filled with water? Overflowing with water. Water that is WET!"

Axel's blank expression turned into a glare. "Of course I remember. I told you I had it memorized, didn't I?" He took the picture away, "No need to call Demyx" Axel then rummaged through Roxas' desk drawers, found some tape and taped the picture to Roxas' computer screen. "Mudkipz!"

Roxas sighed and went back to his book. Harry and Ron were getting attacked by giant spiders. A much more pressing matter than "mudkipz".

Axel scowled. Roxas was _still_ ignoring him. Axel summoned a portal and disappeared, only to reappear a few seconds later, much to Roxas' annoyance.

Axel smirked and when, he thought Roxas was least expecting it, shoved something down the back of Roxas' shirt. He jumped away giggling as Roxas spun around, swinging at him.

"Axel! What the hell!?" he shouted as he tried to pull the offending object out of his cloak. Finally succeeding , after a few more swears escaped him, he pulled it out.

Roxas glared. Is this…a MUDKIP!?" He screeched, shaking the Mudkip plushie in Axel's face violently.

Axel too a step back at the look on Roxas' face. "ummm….maaaaaaaybe?"

Roxas took a step forward, "That's IT!" he yelled before turning on his heel and summoning a portal of his own. "Demyx! Come quick! I _need_ you!"

Demyx stepped through a minute later, his normally extremely spiky hair dripping wet and plastered to the sides of his head. with a ducky towel around his waist and holding a rubber duck in each hand. "What's up Rox?"

Roxas immediately ran over to Demyx and in a voice that made him sound like he was about to cry, "Demyx! I just wanna read my book, but, but, but HE," Roxas threw an accusing finger at Axel, "won't SHUT UP about FRICKEN MUDKIPZ!" His voice cracked on "mudkips" "Will you flood his room for me? Pwease?"

Demyx just looked amused. "No Roxas, I won't flood his room. However," Demyx flicked his hand in Axel's direction and Axel instantly became waterlogged. "Is that all Roxas? The Rebel Ducks and the Jedi Ducks are about to go into the final battle…"

It was only then that Roxas noticed that the blue duck was wearing a black cloak and holding a red…was that a light saber? While the other, yellow, duck was wearing a white cloak and holding a blue light saber. There was a third duck in the crook of Demyx's arm that Roxas hadn't seen before, with buns on either side of it's pink head.

Roxas raised an eyebrow, "No Demyx, ummm…..that's all. You go, uh, do that then…"he said, stepping away a little.

"Great!" Demyx chirped stepping into a portal brandishing a duck and shouting, "May the force be with you!"

Both Axel and Roxas just stood there for a minute before Roxas realized he was still holding the cursed mudkip in his hand. He dropped it on the floor and before Axel could do anything summoned Oblivion and shouted "Firaga!" at it.

"NOOOOooooOOOOoooOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOoOoOOOOoOOoooOOOOooO!!" Axel cried, dropping to his knees. He crawled over to the ashy remains of his beloved Mudkip plushie. He scooped up the ashes in his hands, but after a few seconds, his sniffles ceased. Still holding the ashes he looked up at Roxas (who was standing over Axel with a scowl on his face), and said, "That little keyblade did _this_?"

Roxas was not expecting Axel to be impressed. But before he could yell at Axel anymore Axel disappeared into a portal, but reappeared before the ashes of his late Mudkip plushie could settle. "Do it again!" he said with childlike glee, dumping an armload of Mudkip plushies at Roxas' feet, grinning hugely despite being still completely soaked.

Roxas sighed. He was never going to get to read his book was he? He look up at Axel's expectant face and sighed again, this time with a slight smile. Gesturing for Axel to pick up a Mudkip he summoned his keyblade. Stepping back, wielding it, he said with a smirk. "Batter up!"

_Fin_


End file.
